A Blazing Summer
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Sequel to The blaze of sunset, join Blaze, Sunset and their friends as they have fun in the sun during the summer,
1. The Start of Summer vacation

_A day has passed since the last day of school. Right now, Blaze is at his house..._

"Sure I'd love to", Blaze said, he was talking to Rarity, "cool darling, don't forget be there at 6:30", Rarity said, Blaze ended his call, Blaze was now excited, he was invited to a sleepover with Rarity and her friends, he knew that this was going to be a great summer, he had time to play so many video games, hang out with friends, and other stuff. The doorbell rang, Blaze got downstairs and to the door and opened it, it was Sunset, "may I", Sunset said, "sure", Blaze said, Sunset went in the house and sat down on the couch, Blaze went into the kitchen and got him and Sunset some root beer, "he tossed the can over to Sunset, Sunset successfully caught it, and Blaze opened his, he took a sip and sat down on the couch. "Ready to go to the beach later this month", Sunset said, Blaze looked at Sunset, "you bet I am, I can't wait till we get there", Blaze said, Sunset started to smiled, "ok, but try not to have a nosebleed like you did last time", She said, Sunset then giggled, "shut up", he said, "I also heard that you are going to a sleepover at Raritys", Sunset said, Blaze had a look of concern on his face, "that's fine with you, isn't-", Blazes words were interrupted by Sunsets. "Of course its fine, I'm going there to", she said, "thank god, because I thought you wasn't going", Blaze said, "wait, how did you know that I was-", Blaze words were cut off again by Sunsets voice, "Rarity told me before I got here", Sunset said, "oh", Blaze said, "but after that, its just going to be you and me", Sunset said, before kissing Blaze on the lips.

 **Hey guys! I just want to say one quick thing before I move into the other chapters, I have been thinking about the grade the characters in MLP: EQG and Rainbow Rocks, I predicted, of course, that they would be in 11th grade during Rainbow Rocks, and I pretty much screwed that up, since the 3rd MLP: EQG movie is coming out this fall, but I don't know if there will be more MLP: EQG movies after the third one. And I already made a decision on the next The blaze of sunset story. After a few chapters, I will stop, I will have to watch the 3rd MLP: EQG movie before moving on with the story, so therefore, the next blaze of sunset story will not be updated for a while, but I will make more stories, and I will make a remake of The blaze of sunset, but sadly, Blaze will probably not a appearance in the remake, and if there is no other MLP: EQG movie after the 3rd one this fall, I would have to say that Blaze, Sunset, and his friends will be out of high school, because(SPOILER ALERT)I already planned on setting the next story in senior year, peace out guys!**


	2. Sleepover

Blaze walked down the sidewalk, he was carrying some stuff with him, his destination...

Raritys house...

Blaze walked over to a huge gate, the gate guarded a huge two-story mansion, he stared at the mansion, until a car horn sounded behind him, he turned around just to see a blinding white light, "hey, what are you doing at my house", a man said, stepping out of the car, the man walked over to Blaze and looked at him, "I thought this was one of my friends house", Blaze said, the man opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a female voice, "dad, what do you think you're doing", a girl said, "that's Blaze, that boy that I talked about", the mans look of anger then started to change, "oh my god, I am so sorry, Blaze, I didn't know that you would look like that", Raritys dad said, "here, take a seat in this car", Blaze walked over to the four-door car, and opened the back seat door, "move over Sweetie Belle", Rarity said, Sweetie Belle moved over, and Blaze sat down, "hey, I know you", Sweetie said, looking at Blaze, "you are that one kid who was at this years "Lovers Night" right", she said, "yes", Blaze said, "sorry about not being here, Blaze, I was at my workplace", Rarity said, "workplace", Blaze said, confused, "Carousel Boutique", Rarity said, "I happen to work there, didn't you get my text", Blaze looked at Rarity, "uhhh", Blazes words were cut off by a ding sound, he got into his pocket and got out his phone, and looked up at Rarity, "I did now", Blaze said,

 _Later..._

Blaze and the girls were in Raritys bedroom, Rainbow Dash and Applejack was playing "Mortal Kombat", Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie was taking selfies, Rarity and Twilight was putting on make-up, and Blaze and Sunset sat on Raritys bed, talking to each other, "I cant wait till we are alone", Sunset said, "me to", Blaze said, "hey, I'm going to find something to eat, I'll be right back", Blaze said, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, opening it and then closing it, Blaze walked downstairs, and saw something very strange.

It was Button Mash, Raritys parents, Sweetie Belle, and Buttons parents, sitting at table.

"Well hi there Blaze", Buttons mother said, Blaze waved at her, "do you guys have anything to eat", Blaze asked, "look in the cabinet and there should be some Doritos", Raritys dad, Hondo Flanks said, Blaze walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bag of Doritos, "what are you doing here Blaze", Button said, "I'm having a sleepover with my friends", Blaze said, "girls", Button said, "yeah dude, Rarity lives here, she wouldn't have a lot of boys here, it would have to be girls", Blaze said, walking back upstairs, "oh and don't make out with Sweetie", Blaze said, "shut up Blaze", Button said, everybody, including Sweetie Belle laughed, Blaze continued to walk upstairs and into Raritys room, he opened the door and walked in, "hey Blaze, you are here just in time, we are going to sing", Pinkie said, "cool", Blaze said, "you start first".

 _Later..._

Blaze sat on the bed as the girls were singing a song from Spice Girls, Blaze had his cellphone out, recording the girls singing, he was also smiling. The girls finished the last line of the song, and stopped recording, "now you sing Blaze", Pinkie said, Blaze got up and took the microphone, and he started to sing, the girls then got their cellphones out, and recorded him. Later he stopped, the girls clapped their hands, Blaze went back to the bed, "whats next on the list", Blaze said, "movies", Pinkie said.

The final movie reached its end, Blaze and the girls have watching _Napoleon Dynamite, Beavis and Butthead Do America, Grease,_ and _Grease 2._ "So many movies", Blaze said, "I know", Pinkie said, "lets go to bed guys, I'm tired", Rainbow Dash said.


	3. Late Night Talk

Blaze woke up, it was 3:40 in the morning, Sunset was sleeping beside Blaze, Blaze was hungry and knew that he need something to eat, he saw the bag of Doritos, he got up and walked over to the bag, he looked in the bag, but nothing was in there. Blaze then opened the door and walked down to the kitchen, he opened the cabinet, and saw another bag of Doritos, "this family must have a lot of Doritos", Blaze thought, and grabbed the bag and sat down at the kitchen table, suddenly, a voice spoke to Blaze. "what are you doing up so late", Sunset said, rubbing her eyes, "I'm just hungry", Blaze said, Sunset walked up to the table and sat on a chair, "well we are alone", Sunset said, "yep", Blaze said, "wanna kiss", Sunset said, Blaze smiled and kiss Sunset on the lips, after a few seconds, he broke the kiss, "so, what you meant by "just you and me being alone", you meant making out", Blaze said, smiling, "maybe", Sunset said, "you are just gonna have to wait and find out", Sunset then kissed Blaze, and stopped, "you wanna make out here", Blaze asked, Sunset then smiled, "are you chicken", Sunset said, "no", Blaze said, they kissed again, "I was just messing with you, we ain't gonna make out here", Sunset said, Blaze laughed and said, "then I guess we will have to wait", Blaze said,

 **Hey guys, I want to say two things before I go. One, sorry for the short chapter, and...**

 **TWIBLAZE STORY INCOMING!**


	4. Fashion Show Talk

_Carousel Boutique..._

"That sleepover was so awesome", Rainbow Dash said, Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the group was at Raritys workplace, talking about the sleepover from a week ago. "We will have more sleepovers right", Sonata said, "yeah, will we", Pinkie said, "don't worry Pinkie, we will", Twilight said, "have you guys heard that I am participating in the fashion show, the first one is being held here", Rarity said, "yeah, me and Rarity have been working on some clothes for the show", Adagio said, "wait, what do you mean "the first one is being held here", Aria asked, "if me and Adagio win, we get to go to Los Angeles, Paris, and London", Rarity said, "so does this mean we get to wear dresses and stuff", Aria asked, "of course Aria", Adagio said, "uh- I don't really want to...go on...stage", Fluttershy whispered, "don't worry Fluttershy, you don't have to", Rarity said, "hey, don't you guys think Blaze should come along with us in LA, Paris, and London if we win", Sunset asked, "sure", Rarity said, "I cant wait to show our new dresses to people", Adagio said, "me to", Rarity said, Sunset picked up her cellphone and started to make a phone call.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I just want to say a few things. Number one, I will continue the story Sonatas Superhero, Number two, I will try to post more chapters in A Carriage Drawn By Two. And last but not least, number three, I have been trying to make a first story on FIMfiction, but new ideas keep springing and I don't know which one to make first, I guess that's all.**


End file.
